Bao
''"oque ta havendo?" ''- Bao (RPG) "Eu posso ser uma criança, porém fraco eu não sou!" - '''Bao '''Bao é um personagem pertencente a Fighters of Destiny, sendo um dos primeiros personagens a fazer parte deste RPG. Bao,assim como Kim Wu, é um dos poucos personagens que possui a força dragão. Bao foi um personagem vindo originalmente do jogo The King of Fighters 99, sendo um membro da Psycho Soldier Team. O Personagem Bao no Fighters of Destiny é um dos protagonistas da serie até a saga Torneio das trevas depois disto ele não teve mais participações importantes. Ele é feito por Daniel Bao História Bao é um garoto de 12 anos que primeiramente participou de um torneio no qual conheceu Sakura, Chris, Terry, Kyo e Dante ... ele foi evoluindo dês de então nas sagas ele sempre foi grande amigo de todos eles e foi evoluindo bastante em termos de amizade também! porem depois de um tempo todos foram se afastando e o Bao foi o primeiro a ser excluído por todos eles praticamente... o Bao tentava se introrsar ainda porem ninguém dava bola pro garoto até que todos realmente foram se afastando até que o Kyo desapareceu ... o Chris não saia mais de casa... a Sakura odiava o Bao... Dante sumiu de vez ... e o único que continuou sendo amigo de bao foi Terry Bogard! ele e Terry brigaram porem atualmente ficaram muito amigos até o acontecimento da saga Soul Calibur que no fim dela o Bao foi dado como morto e Ketty e Terry saíram vivos de la...não se sabe do que aconteceu com o Bao... mas acredita-se que ele morreu mesmo Golpes. * Psysho Ball: Bao cria uma esfera de energia azul e joga no oponente,ele pode usar isso quando quiser pois não gasta sua energia. * Eletric Psysho Ball: Bao cria uma esfera de energia que deixa o oponente atordoado. * Fire Psysho Ball: Bao cria uma psysho ball de fogo e joga no oponente fazendo ele ficar queimado por um tempo. * Psysho Ball Reflector: Bao pode refletir todos os tipos de poderes. * Psysho Ball Kickadora: essa é semelhante a "psysho ball" normal porem ele a joga no chão e ela kicka e vai pro ar. * Psysho Ball Humana: Bao cria uma psysho ball e entra nela e a faz kickar com ele dentro e ao tocar no oponente ela se desfaz e Bao pode fazer uma sequencia no oponente. * Psysho Ball Diferenciada:'ele pode fazer varias psysho balls de formas diferentes e poderes diferentes. * '''Mini Psysho Ball:'Bao joga uma psysho ball pequenina porem ao tocar no oponente ela da uma explosão que faz o oponente ficar totalmente amedrontado. * '''Red Ball: Bao cria uma enorme Psysho Ball e ela fica vermelha e ele joga no oponente porem ele não aguenta a pressão e voa para trás devido o impacto dela. * Iké: Bao faz uma enorme psysho ball roxa e ela atrai o oponente para ela e o oponente começa a levar golpes de todos os lados até ficar sem mexer nem um membro . * 'Psysho's Ball's Para todo LADO:'Bao pula incrivelmente alto e começa a girar tacando psysho ball para todo o lado . Estilo de luta. Kung-Fu misturado com poderes Psyshicos O estilo de Bao consiste em utilizar suas psycho ball em pontos estratégicos e precisos,ou seja,pode ser usada para afastar o oponente,pondo pressão nele ou para ataca-lo num erro de movimento. Bao também pode utilizar seus golpes corpo a corpo em conjunto de suas psycho balls,além de utilizar a força de seu dragão para dar golpes mais poderosos. Seu ponto fraco mais utilizado no rpg foi seu pavio curto,pois ele não suporta ser zuado durante uma luta,o que faz com que ele perca a cabeça fácil. Aparições no RPG. * Saga Tatakai no Musuko - Destino Onisciente. * Saga Time Space. * Saga Millenium. * Saga SVC Chaos SNK vs CAPCOM. * Saga Warriors Orochi. * Saga Super Smash Bros. * Saga The Evil. * Saga Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. * Saga Blazblue. * Saga Garou Densetsu - The Return of the King Geese. * Saga Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness. * Saga The Evil: Final Battle. * Saga Dr.Wily Wars. * Saga World Heroes. * Saga The King of Fighters: Tales of Ash * Saga The King of Fighters: Another Day. * Saga Torneio das Trevas. * Saga Time Space New Generation. * Saga Soul Calibur. Aparições em histórias. * Bao:The Last. Curiosidades. *Inicialmente, Bao teve uma queda pela Sakura. Isso foi comprovado numa brincadeira, porém essa ideia foi descartada ao longo do tempo. * O Bao deu uma boa evoluída, porém seus poderes eram tão fortes que pros outros players ele era considerado hacker. * Bao no Torneio das Trevas virou um delinquente raivoso, até mesmo brigou com o Terry só por que ele pegou sua boina, mas Bao estava muito triste pelo fato de estar sendo excluído e acabou virando um garoto raivoso. * Bao e Chris primeiramente na visão de Daniel seriam Rivais porem Daniel mudou isso e acabou deixando eles muito amigos * Bao sempre possuiu um grande respeito por Kyo Kusanagi, apesar de Kyo não se importar muito. * Daniel tentou mudar a atitude de Bao várias vezes porem a jogadora Sakura Asamyia vivia o brigando por isso * Son Kusanagi foi comparado a Bao algumas vezes. * Bao do RPG foi várias vezes comparado ao Ranmaru, porque as atitudes dos dois no RPG, se igualavam quase sempre * o personagem Bao foi o que mais mudou radicalmente nas sagas, perdendo apenas para Kyo Galeria. Bao.jpg Bao cvs.PNG Bao- The Last.png Bao complete.jpg Bao em posiçao.gif Bao xi.jpg Bao in kid's team.PNG Bao da Era Meiji.jpg San.jpg Temas Categoria:The King of Fighters Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Categoria:Humano Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Categoria:Ranking C